onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
In Thriller Bark, there are a variety of strange creatures that inhabit the island. The majority of them appear to be Frankenstein monster like creations. It is currently unknown what exactly their true nature is however a common theory until proven otherwise is that they are the creations of Dr. Hogback. Flora and Fauna Within the woods and surronding areas of Thriller Barque are a number of monstrous creatures living in it's depths. They consist of various beasts and monsters commonly found in mythology and horror stories. A number of these have been seen by Nami, Usopp and Chopper lurking in the woods.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper see a host of creatures in the forest. Ghosts Various ghosts seem to live on the island alongside the other monsters. The first of these to be clearly seen by the Straw Hats was when one suddenly came out of the wall of the kitchen just when Brook was about to perform before them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, A ghost appears before the Straw Hats. According to Brook, this spectre is some sort of surveillance for someone. An invisible being of probably the same constitution, is currently keeping five of the Straw Hats, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky, from going ashore to the island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore. It is currently unknown if this is the same ghost as before or something else. Ghosts are apparently a native resident of the Florian Triangle. Brook is afraid them despite being a skeleton. Cerberus A three headed dog of sorts that Nami, Usopp and Chopper encountered after falling to the bottom of a moat filled with a bunch of skulls.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, The Cerberus is seen. It resembles the legendary Cereberus of greek mythology. It's collared heads consists of two regular dog heads and a fox head situated on the right. It possesses many tails. It is all stitched up and has the number 32 printed on it's side. The fox head is apparently a bit sensitive about being a fox that it tried to mask it's bark after Chopper noticed that it made a different noise from the others. The beast chased the three Straw Hats until it lost track of them when they hid in a tree. Manticore A lion with a man's face stitched to it's body that Nami saw.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Nami sees the manticore. It resembles a manticore, a type of lion with a man's head. It has the number 69 printed on it's hind quarters. Upon seeing this beast, Nami tried to convince Usopp and Chopper of what she saw with a apparently bad drawing (which somewhat looked like Mohji). Human-faced Trees Various trees with human faces and limbs apparently stitched directly to their trunks and roots. Three of these have so far been seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Two of these have numbers 115 and 56 printed on their trunks. Cheshire Cat A stitched up cat wearing with what appears to be a pilot's cap. It's disturbingly wide grin apparently makes it look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It has the number 193 on it's hind quarters. It was seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Giant Earthworm A giant earthworm with what looks like a human head stitched on to one end. It was frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Lion-Frog A small lion of sorts with what looks the lower half of a frog. It has the number 37 printed on it's belly. It was frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Unicorn A stitched up horse that looks like a dead unicorn with only three legs. It was frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. Zombies Various Zombies apparently reside in a cemetery located on the island. A group of them attacked the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in after Hildon and his companions left them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 445, Zombies attack the carriage Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were in. A great number of these have been seen with numbers either printed on their bodies or on arm bands. The numbers 408, 426, 501, 516, 522, 638, 671, and 730 have been seen on these creatures. The zombies apparently have distinct personalities of sorts. They are apparently helpful to one another as seen when Chopper knocked one's head off and another handed it back to him. The zombies are apparently afraid of fire and in reply call Usopp an pyromanaic for attacking them with a fire star. Despite normally limping and moaning around like typical zombies, they are capable of running at great speeds. Unfortunately, they tire out easily. Notable Creatures Among the various denizens of Thriller Barque, there are a few creatures that seem to be more sentient than the rest if not less dangerous than the rest. Hildon Centaur Hunchback Semi-Dead Dog Cindry Numbers Many of the creatures on the island have number written on them, the importance of this number has yet to been revealled: *21 - Hildon *32 - Cereberus *36 - A tree with a persons face *37 - a strange lion *69 - Lion with the face of a man *115 - A tree with a persons face *159 - A giant worm *193 - A cat *408 - A zombie *426 - A zombie *501 - A zombie *516 - A zombie *522 - A zombie *638 - A zombie *671 - A zombie *730 - A zombie The numbers are usually written on the creature itself - either on the head, stomach, back or side of the creature. A few of the zombies had it written on a band around their arm. References External Links *Frankenstein's monster - Wikipedia article on the Frankenstein monster on which the majority of these might be based on. *Cerberus - Wikipedia article on the actual Cerberus from which this one might be based on. *Manticore - Wikipedia article on the actual Manticore from which this one might be based on. *Cheshire Cat - Wikipedia article on the actual Cheshire Cat from which this one might be based on. *Unicorn - Wikipedia article on the actual Unicorn from which this one might be based on. *Zombie - Wikipedia article on Zombies in general. Category:Animal